The present invention relates to liquid drainage systems, and more particularly to devices such as urine drainage systems.
In the past, urine drainage systems have been known. Such systems normally comprise a container having a cavity to receive the urine, a catheter which is passed through the urethra of a patient until a distal end of the catheter is located in the patient's bladder, and a drainage tube communicating between a proximal end of the catheter located outside the patient's body and the container cavity. During use, urine drains from the bladder through the catheter and drainage tube into the container for collection therein.
The containers have normally been provided with a transparent wall with vertically disposed indicia on the wall. The volume of urine output was determined by comparing the level of urine in the container against the indicia. However, it is desirable to reduce the time of a nurse in using the system, and it also may be desirable to determine the flow rate of urine into the container.